


Infidelity

by pineappleagent1



Series: Demon Series [4]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Fingering, Clothed Sex, First Time, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 16:10:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18525007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineappleagent1/pseuds/pineappleagent1
Summary: Josh suggests Tyler go visit Brendon after viewing his latest music video. It doesn't go exactly as Tyler had expected."His eyes had eaten up every inch of his skin, willed the camera to go further than it had, all the while Josh had watched him, smirking.Then he’d suggested Tyler go visit Brendon, his words warm at the back of his neck sending chills down his spine. His voice suggestive and his hands invasive as they wormed beneath his clothes before they retreated quickly, leaving Tyler breathless and wanting."





	Infidelity

“I saw your music video,” Tyler says as he follows Brendon up into his trailer.

“Oh yeah?” Brendon says, grinning and sliding down onto the couch and Tyler lets himself admire how Brendon looks with his glasses on. “Did you like it?” His voice pitches low and seductive. 

Tyler laughs a little nervously and closes the door before sitting down next to Brendon. “What’s not to like?” He asks, meeting Brendon’s eyes.

Brendon’s smile widens and he leans closer to Tyler, “Are you flirting with me?”

“Trying it out.” he laughs trying to stop from tensing up as Brendon comes into his space. “I guess I’m just not sure how to act around you after… you know.”

“You mean after we’ve had sex.” Brendon clarifies and Tyler wonders where the confidence he had that night has gone now because for a minute all he can do is blush while he tries to remember how to respond.

“Yeah,” he breathes, “that.” Brendon’s smirk is sending his heart skidding through his chest, he clears his throat before speaking again.“I’m guessing you’ve done stuff like that before.”

“Yeah, I’ve had my fair share of threesomes, why, was that your first one?” Brendon asks, looking surprised.

“Well, yeah. What did you think most people have threesomes? I hate to break it to you Brendon but-”

Brendon laughs and knocks his shoulder against Tyler’s “Shut up, I guess I always just thought- you know, you, and Josh and-” he makes a face “You guys had-”

He thinks Tyler Josh and Jenna have all slept together Tyler realizes. The thought of it seems so outlandish that he stutters through his denial. “Oh, no- they- we don’t- we’re not like that.”

“Oh, okay," Brendon says easily. "is Josh just into guys or whatever?” he asks.

Tyler makes a face. He doesn’t know if Josh has a sexuality or if demons even have a preference. He’s never really thought about it before. Would he and Josh have some other kind of a deal if he had been a woman, would he have been approached by a whole other demon altogether?

“I don’t really know.” he admits, “I’m not even sure myself, I never even looked at guys like that until-” he trails off, unsure of exactly what he’s saying.

“Hey, that’s okay. You don’t have to put a label on it, just do what feels natural, what makes you happy.”

“Jenna doesn’t know,” he says before he can stop himself, then flinches. A lump gathers in his throat and he stares at his feet. He feels ashamed because not only was he being unfaithful with Josh, but he’d gone and dragged Brendon into it, making him an accomplice in his infidelity without even telling him everything that was going on. 

“Jenna doesn’t know,” he says again, looking up at Brendon and finding him watching him with an unreadable expression on his face. “And we’ve been doing it for so long- longer than,” he interrupts himself with a deep breath, “and I don’t think we can stop.” truthfully, he can’t stop what he does with Josh. They have a contract, a soulbinding contract and what's more Josh kind of needs it, if they go too long without Josh gets scary, demanding,- and maybe- maybe it would work if they went back to the way they started things, when Tyler would take care of himself and Josh would be there for it but now that they’re like this he doesn’t think he can give it up. They crossed a line he can’t come back from.

It’s quiet for a few long moments and Tyler drops his gaze back down at his hands this time. “Please don’t say anything to anyone. I know it’s wrong, it’s wrong to do this to Jenna, and it was wrong to make you a part of it, making you think everything was fine.” He knows that he’s implicating himself by confessing to Brendon like this. He could have just left him in the dark, let him think that he and Jenna were just like Brendon and Sarah. His relationship is in very real danger now that someone else knows. But he had to tell someone, the guilt is eating him up inside, he needs to talk to someone. “I don’t know what to do,” he says in a watery voice and wipes at his eyes once he realizes that tears have started leaking down his cheeks.

“I don’t want to lose her,” he whispers, like a confession. He feels a warm hand land gently on his back, rubbing in soothing circles when a sob wracks his body, but it only seems to make it worse. More tears fall and Tyler buries his face in his hands, mortified and embarrassed to be breaking down in front of Brendon like this but helpless to stop it. Brendon’s other hand settles on the nape of his neck, shushing him reassuringly through the ugly, broken sounds of his crying. His fingers push through his hair at the back of his head, soothing him until he seems to quiet down some; his loud, ugly sobs being replaced by small shudders and shaky breathing. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m not going to act like I know what you should do,” Brendon says, his voice soft and reassuringly deep, “And I’ll admit that I thought that something like this might be going on, I just didn’t know for sure and I didn’t want to pry, and I didn’t want to turn you guys down.” Tyler has gone quiet now, listening to what Brendon has to say. “And I’m sorry that we did something you regret. But I think,” he starts, sitting back so that Tyler can straighten up. “You need to think about what your priorities are. What do you want? And what is the right thing to do? And once you’ve figured that out for yourself, I think you need to talk to Josh about all of this stuff.”

Tyler bites his lip and nods, ”I think you’re right about that.” he says, his own voice shocking him somewhat, hoarse and tired sounding. Tireder sounding than he’s felt in years.

Brendon sighs and pulls out a bag from his hoodie pocket and Tyler eyes it contemplatively. Brendon catches him looking and holds up the bag for him to inspect.

“It’s just basic shit, nothing’s laced in it. You’re welcome to try it if that’s what you want.”

Tyler wets his lips before speaking, watching Brendon start to roll a blunt. “Does it help? Like, what do you use it for?” he asks, feeling naive and childish, but Brendon doesn’t laugh at him for his lack of experience.

“I use it for anxiety, and to help me write lyrics if I need it. It makes it easier to just be, no second guessing. But if you haven’t done it before then maybe now isn’t the time. If you’re in a bad state of mind it could affect your high."

Tyler shakes his head, “No, I wanna try it.”

“Have you tried cigarettes?” Tyler shakes his head again and Brendon surveys him with dark eyes, looking unsure and Tyler meets his eyes, challenging. “Just, go slow okay?” Brendon says, bringing the blunt up to his lips and lighting it. He takes a drag then lets the smoke pour out of his mouth, the smell grows stronger now that it’s lit and Tyler wrinkles his nose at the smell. “Not too much, you’ll cough a lot when you inhale,” he says coughing slightly, holding the blunt out to Tyler. Their fingers brush when he takes it from him and brings it up to his lips hesitantly, the smokes stings his eyes this close. He purses his lips around the joint, the same way he saw Brendon do it previously and sucks, heeding Brendon’s advise and doing it gently, maybe too gently.

As predicted the smoke burns his throat and lungs and he coughs harshly at the feeling, covering his mouth with one hand while he hands it back to Brendon with the other. He blinks the tears out of his eyes and watches while Brendon takes another drag.

-  
Tyler thinks it might be working, his fingers are slightly tingly and everything feels a little funnier than he knows logically they should be.  
Brendon had taken off his glasses at some point, the two of them are sprawled out on the couch next to each other, their heads lolling close to each other and Tyler’s hands keep finding their way to Brendon’s body between passes, nothing overtly sexual he just can’t seem to stop touching and Brendon doesn’t seem like he minds all that much, his hand catching hold of Tyler’s at one point and instead of pushing them away he just tangles their fingers together and smiles down at them contentedly.

Tyler wishes he could have left more marks on Brendon’s skin, he wonders where the bite mark came from. He wonders if it came from Dallon, and wonders if his wife knows they’re fucking too. He wonders if Brendon makes a habit of sleeping with his band members and if it has anything to do with what broke up his band before.

He finds himself watching Brendon’s mouth while he takes another drag and blows more smoke out, Brendon catches him watching and wets his lips before smiling at Tyler.

“I wanna try something else,” Tyler says, the thought leaving his mouth the moment it enters his mind. Brendon raises an eyebrow at him as if to say, continue and Tyler grins. “I’ve seen it places, on T.V and shit and I’ve always thought about it.”

“What is it?” 

“I’m not sure what it’s called,” he says, eyes falling to Brendon’s mouth again. “When a person breathes smoke to another person’s mouth.”

“Shotgunning?”

“Yes!” Brendon looks uncertain.

“I don’t know if that’s such a good idea.”

Tyler pouts at him, “Pleaseee.” he draws out, hoping to communicate how much he really wants to try it. He wraps a hand around Brendon’s bicep and shakes his shoulder insistently.

“Alright, alright!” Brendon laughs, looking amused. “You know what to do?”

Tyler nods, he’s pretty sure he knows what to do. It can’t be that hard. Brendon brings the blunt up to his mouth and sucks some smoke in, then reaches out for Tyler, grasping him by the side of his face bringing their faces close together. Tyler leans in and opens his mouth when Brendon does, their mouths barely touching when Brendon pushes the smoke out to Tyler, who almost forgets to inhale when it gets to him.

The smoke fills his lungs and Tyler sighs, leaning back into Brendon, pushing their mouths together gently. Brendon sucks in a sharp breath and tries to pull away after a few seconds, but Tyler grips him by the back of his neck and kisses him, soft and slow. After a few moments, Brendon leans away, eyes wide and unsure.

“Tyler,” he starts, leaning away further but begins brushing his fingers through Tyler’s hair. “What are you doing?”

“I just-” Tyler sighs, “Please, just kiss me.”

“What-”

“No- just, please. I’m sure, just for a little bit. I want this, Brendon. Please.”

Brendon hesitates before leaning back in and Tyler eagerly meets him halfway, his fingers twisting in Brendon’s shirt.

He isn’t sure how long they make out for but it feels like forever before he climbs into Brendon’s lap. He tugs at Brendon’s hair when he starts to hesitate again and nibbles on his lower lip. Tyler’s breath rushes out of him when Brendon pets a soothing hand down his back before using the back of his shirt to tug Tyler away from him.

“Please, you’re so warm. I wanna be warm.” he murmurs while Brendon shakes his head and Tyler ducks his head into the side of Brendon’s neck. Hiding, somewhat embarrassed by his neediness and Brendon feels tense beneath him but doesn’t push him off. Afraid to upset him. 

“What did you and Josh do together, before that night?” Tyler says against his skin, and Brendon stills even further beneath him.

“You mean you don’t know? You didn’t talk about it?” Tyler shrugs and leans back up so he can look Brendon in the face. Brendon has this look on his face now, still a little troubled but also something like understanding.

“Not much more than this.” he says lightly and squeezes his hands where they’re holding on to Tyler’s waist, “I think this is enough right now, don’t you?”

Tyler bites his lip and looks down at Brendon’s collar bone. “If you’re worried I can’t consent like this, don’t-” Brendon starts to protest but Tyler cuts him off. “I know what I’m doing, I know what I’m asking for, being high hasn’t made me any less functional- or whatever it is you’re worried about.”

“Even if that were the case, I still don’t think now’s a good time. I don’t want you to be making decisions you’ll end up regretting later.”

“I’m not asking you to fuck me or whatever, I just- I just want to do this, and maybe some of what you did together,” he says, rocking down against Brendon, and despite all his protests, he can feel that Brendon is semi-hard already. He squirms around in his lap and slides his hands along Brendon’s chest, feeling his heart thudding beneath his palms and hearing his breath hitch when he brushes against Brendon’s nipple. “Please,” he murmurs against Brendon’s lips. “I’ll be fine if you want to stop, tell me to stop,” he says, waiting with bated breath. When Brendon remains quiet Tyler shifts in his lap and trails one hand down to play at the hem of his shirt, before slipping under and sliding against his skin.

“Okay?”

Brendon nods, then his breaths stutters before he breathes out a quiet sounding ‘okay’. Brendon brings his hand up and the joint they’d been smoking has burnt down towards the end, he takes one more drag and pulls Tyler in for another smoky kiss. When they break apart Brendon leans forward to stub out the joint and tucks what’s little left of it back into the baggie he got it from.

Tyler’s on him again as soon as Brendon leans back against the couch, pressing a gentle kiss against his lips and sliding his hands beneath his shirt to scratch at his ribs. Brendon jerks beneath him and smiles into kiss and bites at Tyler’s lower lip. He grinds down against Brendon, trying to rile him up without spooking him into changing his mind.

Brendon’s hands press against his hips and push him down to meet him on the next grind, he has to break away to pant against Brendon’s mouth. He clenches his nails into his skin and Brendon jerks into him harder. Tyler can’t help the soft sound that leaves his lips, partly driven on by surprise. Brendon licks into his mouth on the next kiss and they slide together, one of Brendon’s hands come up to push through his hair. Then Brendon pulls away and nuzzles into his neck and goosebumps break over his skin. Brendon grips Tyler’s ass and pulls him into more dirty rolls of his hips. Tyler trails his hands down to the hem of Brendon’s pants, dipping his fingers just past the waistband before skirting back up his stomach.

“I know what you’re doing,” Brendon says quietly against his ear.

Tyler smirks, “Is it working?” before Brendon can answer he reaches down and grips Brendon’s cock through his clothes, Brendon curses, his hips jerking up into his hand. He continues to rub the shape of him through his pants and Brendon’s head drops back against the back of the couch and Tyler presses his lips to his neck immediately. He bites and Brendon moans, it raises in pitch when he rubs harder. The grip on his hips flexes.

“God, Tyler,” he says, sounding strained and Tyler takes the hint, opening Brendon’s pants and fishing out his cock, sliding his fist over the velvety skin.

“Can I leaves marks?” Tyler breaths and Brendon looks at him beneath heavy eyelids, darting out his tongue to wet his dry lips.

“Okay.” A wave of warmth runs through him at Brendon’s permission and he’s suddenly that much more aware of how hard he’s gotten. He lets his hand work over Brendon, gently and teasingly while his other hand pushes Brendon’s shirt up. The expanse of skin is revealed to his gaze, he remembers it from their night together. He hadn’t realized how much he missed it until Brendon’s music video had been released though. His eyes had eaten up every inch of his skin, willed the camera to go further than it had, all the while Josh had watched him, smirking.

Then he’d suggested Tyler go visit Brendon, his words warm at the back of his neck sending chills down his spine. His voice suggestive and his hands invasive as they wormed beneath his clothes before they retreated quickly, leaving Tyler breathless and wanting.

And now here he was, getting to see more than that camera had allowed him earlier. Brendon’s arousal wrapped up in his fist and he knows how much Brendon likes to be watched so he lets his gaze linger, lets himself be obvious about it biting his lip before dragging his nails down Brendon’s side.

Brendon whimpers and Tyler glances up to see Brendon’s eyes squeezed shut in pain. Then he pets against the reddened skin like Josh had last time he watched him claw him and Brendon’s breath stutters. His eyes open again to meet his and Tyler smiles, tightening his loose grip around Brendon’s dick and Brendon bites his lip.

Then Tyler pushes Brendon’s shirt up higher so he can press his mouth to Brendon’s breastbone and Brendon’s hand come up from his waist and pets through his hair.

“You looked so good last time.” Brendon starts while Tyler sucks a hickey onto Brendon’s skin. “When Josh was blowing you.” Tyler flushes at the memory, feels Brendon start to get his pants open. “I was wondering.”

“Do you wanna-“ Tyler breaths, not sure how to finish his sentence but Brendon’s breath catches like he knows what he’s trying to say anyway.

“Yes,” Brendon says throatily.

Tyler shifts and Brendon’s fingertips brush into Tyler’s waistband. Tyler arches into it and Brendons hand cups his ass appreciatively. 

“Wait,” Brendon says, then his hand is gone and he’s bringing his hand up to suck two of his fingers into his mouth. Tyler watches, the sight hotter than it has any right to be and then Brendon’s hand is slipping back into his pants while the other one tugs his boxers down to get his dick out and holy shit.

Brendon’s finger teases at Tyler’s hole gently and Tyler’s breaths trips a little nervously but on the whole, this seems like a really good idea now that Brendon is jerking him off too. Then Brendon’s finger is dipping in, still a little too dry but Tyler still arches into it, moaning uncertainty.

He has to remind himself to keep jacking Brendon off while Brendon fingers probe into him. The stretching sensation still just as odd as last time but Brendon quickly finds the bundle of nerves that sends pleasure through his body and has his dick leaking messily in Brendon’s hand. He doesn’t know if that should be embarrassing or not but the pleasure he’s feeling combined with his high is making it nearly impossible to be embarrassed. 

Tyler rocks back onto Brendon’s fingers while Brendon mouths at the side of his neck, his hand letting go of Tyler’s dick to settle around Tyler’s hip. Then he’s directing him to roll his hips forward and he brushes against Brendon’s dick and that seems like a really fucking good idea. He takes both of them in his one hand while the other holds Brendon to his neck by his hair.

He jerks them off together while Brendon fingers him until Tyler gets distracted to the point where he’s just rolling his hips, grinding his dick hard against Brendon’s and pushing back onto the fingers inside him, pleasure-filled noises leaving his mouth.

Brendon breaths hotly against Tyler’s neck and on a particularly hard roll of his hips. He gasps out a warning of some kind and Tyler rolls in more aggressively then Brendon moans sweetly as his orgasm overtakes him, and that’s the sound that has Tyler trembling as he jerks over the edge as well.

They’re both breathing hard when Tyler’s senses come back to him, Brendon’s stomach covered in their cum. He’s still staring at it when Brendon’s fingers pull out of him and he hisses at the dryness of it. Brendon’s head tips back to rest against the headrest and he’s already looking up at Tyler when he meets his eyes.

Brendon’s eyes are a little wide like he’s just realized exactly what he’s done. Tyler pets his fingers through Brendon’s hair soothingly before leaning in to leave a soft kiss against his lips. When he pulls away Brendon looks a little more composed and Tyler tugs his boxers and pants up and does them up, hiding away his sated cock.

When he shifts to get up he’s startled by how used his hole feels, it’s not bad but it’s… different. Brendon picks at his shirt, inspecting it to see if it survived clean. Apparently, it hadn’t because Brendon tugs his shirt off and uses it to mop up the mess on his stomach.

“Gross,” Tyler comments while Brendon zips up his pants.

“What you wanna come lick it up instead?” Brendon asks, with a lazy wiggle of his eyebrows.

Tyler huffs out a laugh and shakes his head. “Or you could’ve used soap, water and a paper towel like a normal person. It’s literally two feet away, I could’ve gotten it for you if you asked.” Brendon shrugs and smiles grimly. 

“I’ll remember that if there’s ever a next time.” Tyler blinks at him, surprised.

“Right.” he breathes. “I think- I think I’ll have to think a little longer before talking to Josh.” Brendon stands and makes his way over to Tyler who’s standing by the trailer door now.

“Good luck,” Brendon says, placing a gentle hand on Tyler’s shoulder.

“Thanks,” Tyler says quietly before leaning in to leave another soft kiss against Brendon’s lips. Brendon’s a little hesitant at first but then he kisses him back just as gently.

He has no idea what he's going to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos as always appreciated. I've only smoked weed once and it just made me fall asleep so I'm sorry for any inaccuracies. Let me know if you noticed any errors so I can fix them <3


End file.
